Life As A Transformer
by The Crab
Summary: With Unicron approaching towards Earth, Warhawk and four other Transformers joining the Decepticons, and an Autobot powerhouse lost in space, things arent looking too good for Optimus and the gang! (COMPLETED) Armada setting
1. Life Changes People

"Speech"         "Minicon Speech" (from another fic)      /_Flashback\       _'_Thought_'       

[_Dream_]          ----- = moving forward a certain amount of time or change of POV

Author's Note: Well, I think that this might be one of the coolest idea's I've ever had! But here's a warning: I don't pay that much attention to the kids on the show, so they'll probably be OOC (out of character for those who don't know what that means). BTW, since I'm being too lazy, let's just say Tim already met the Autobots and saw the Decepticons, but hasn't been on a Minicon search. Alright, enough with my rambling, here's the fic!

**Chapter 1: Life Changes People**

It started out as a normal day. At least as normal as it gets when you know towering robots from another planet. Tim was walking down the seemingly endless hallway, bored out of his mind. '_Man, the Autobots should have an arcade in here or something_' thought the tall teen. Suddenly, he walked right into the yellow leg of Hot Shot. Stumbling backwards, he looked up at the Autobot. "Oh, sorry, Hot Shot, I didn't see you there." Hot Shot raised a non existing eyebrow. "Sorry, what I meant was: I wasn't paying attention." Hot Shot chuckled. "Well, that makes more sense than not seeing me. What's up?" 

                          "Ah, not much. Just bored like no tomorrow. Know where the other guys are?" "Yeah, they're in the control room." said Hot Shot, pointing in the direction of the 

room. Before the large robot could look back down at Tim, he was gone. "Poor kid must've been more bored than I thought!"

                             Tim ran down the corridor, but quickly slowed to a walk as he entered the control room. As he was hoping, over by the Minicon's was his best friend, Rad. "Hey man, whats up?" Tim asked Rad. "Hey Tim, not much has been going on around here." Responded Rad. But before Tim could respond, the Minicon alarm went off.

                                Optimus practically stormed into the room. "Alright, Autobots,

prepare to depart!" "Um, what's that alarm for?" asked a very confused Tim. "Oh yeah, you haven't been around that long. Just follow us!" exclaimed Carlos. "Uh, ok." Said Tim, chasing after his friends.

 -----------------A few moments later.....                                 

                                      '_This is odd_' thought Tim. Frist, he did as he was asked, and followed everyone. They then said to step on this green panel on the ground. As soon as he did that, a golden ring surrounded Tim, and a suit, with the Autobot logo on the back, appeared right on him. He again followed Alexis, Rad, and Carlos to where the Autobots  were awaiting them. "Rad, Tim, you two come with me," started Optimus. "Alexis and Carlos, go with Red Alert." finished the Autobot leader.

                                 Optimus, Red Alert, and Hot Shot all transformed simultaneously, and Tim sighed. "I'll never get used to that." "Come on, Tim. Hurry up!" exclaimed Rad, already sitting inside of Optimus. "Oh, right!" said a slightly blushing Tim.

-------------------------------- Five minutes later.....

                                  "Dude..." started Tim. They had just gotten to the location of the Minicon, which was on a very, _very_ sandy beach. "What?" asked all three other kids at once. "That....was....**_awesome_!**" finished the enthused teen. Hot Shot chuckled. "Get used to it, we do that a lot." Said the tall robot. "Ok, so we're looking for a 'Minicon panel', right?" asked Tim. "Yes, look for anything that doesn't belong on a beach." Said Optimus.

                                     Before anyone could begin searching, a shot was fired at Optimus. But before it could make contact, the Autobot leader leaped out of the way. "Aww, I missed him!" said Demolishor from his spot beside Megatron. "Just make sure you don't miss again!" said Sideways kneeling beside the tank transformer.

                                      "Ah, Optimus Prime. Quite a coincidence we ran into you, isn't it?" said Megatron, standing on a nearby cliff. "That depends on your definition of 'coincidence', Megatron!" replied Optimus. "Hey, look! They brought the new guy!" Laughed Cyclonus, pointing at Tim. Tim tensed as the Decepticon taunted him. "Ha! Look, he's shaking in his 'Auto-boots'!" laughed Cyclonus. "Knock it off, Cyclonus. It get's annoying very quick!" Said Starscream.

                                       "You know, Optimus," started Megarton, pulling out the Starsaber. "You wont make it out of here alive." "That's a statement you should say to yourself, Megatron." Countered Optimus. Before Megatron could start his match, Cyclonus whispered to Crumplezone: "Hey, I want you to take out the new guy, ok?" 

                                      "Right, I gotcha." replied Crumplezone. The Minicon transformed, and aimed his turrent at Tim. Tim, who was busy watching the argument between Optimus and Megatron, didn't see the blast heading right at him. It hit. Tim saw Optimus quickly look at him, and the last thing he heard before blacking out was Optimus saying: "Tim's been shot! Retreat immediately!"

----------------Unknown.....

                                         "Ugh, what happened?" said Tim. He lifted his hand to cover his eyes from the light, and instead of hearing his hand hit his face, he heard metal hit metal. "Tim, you're ok!" exclaimed Rad, who was hanging over Tim's face. But for some reason, Rad looked a lot smaller. "How long have I been out?" was the next thing that came out of Tim's mouth. "You've been out for a few days. But most of that was because of the operation."

                                        "What operation?" asked Tim sitting up. He then noticed that all the Autobots were in the room, too. And they, too, seemed smaller. In fact, they seemed to be the same size as him. "Hey, why is everything smaller?" asked Tim. "Everything seems a lot smaller because you're a lot bigger." Said Hot Shot. "And why am I a lot bigger?" asked Tim. Alexis decided to speak up. "Well, when you got shot, your body was fatally wounded, and..." "And...?" Tim tried to continue. Carlos picked up. 

                                          "Your body was to damaged to fix, so to save you, Red Alert told us about this theory he had, and it worked." "What worked?" asked Tim. He was feeling very impatient, which was something rare for Tim to experience. "Well, we kinda put your brain into an Autobot body." It took a moment for the information to register in his mind, and Tim was, in the very least, shocked.

                                           "So...I'm a transformer?" Everyone in the room nodded. '_Man,_' thought Tim '_When I first heard the phrase "Life Changes You", I didn't think it was meant to be literal_'

Author's Note: **Well, how's that for a starting chapter? You know, I've always wondered what it would be like to be a Transformer, and I'm writing it, lol. Hey, if you guys want the scenes from where Tim get's shot to where he wakes up, let me know. Here's what basicly happens: the Autobots manage to excape, Cyclonus gets scolded, and the operation scene happens. **

**Oh, I also need idea's for what Tim's Alternate mode will be. So if you have any idea's, please, don't hesitate to tell. Well, hope you enjoyed it, because in the next chapter Tim get's his revenge on Cyclonus!**


	2. The Revenge of Tim

"Speech"         "Minicon Speech" (from another fic)      /_Flashback\       _'_Thought_'       

[_Dream_]          ----- = moving forward a certain amount of time or change of POV

Author's Note: Due to some constructive criticism from Phantom 1, I've decided to add in a part that I kinda....forgot. I was so caught up in writing this that I totally forgot it. It's where Tim kills Cyclonus. That scene has been extended....and a bonus scene with the Decepticons is also at the end. I put this up as a third chapter because I didn't know how else to let you guys know that this fixed version is here. Well, enjoy!

**_Response to the Reviewers_**

**Whitefaerie – **I'm doing just that.

**Rosian** – Not a bad idea. I like it.

**Merced** – It's like you're in my head....get out of it! O_o

**Ashana** – Glad you're liking it, hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

**DarkQuasar** – Thank you for your constructive criticism, and not flaming. I'll try to be more descriptive in this chapter, and I'm gonna revise the first one. I'll hopefully add more buildup to Tim's 'death'. And about this idea being done in an episode *inhales deeply* **_WHAT?!?!_** It's been done before!? Man...and I thought I was being original.

**King of Cons** – You're right, that would be ironic. 

**Siren **– Alright, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Phantom 1** – You're right. Optimus _would_ be more disapproving than he was. That was actually the part I forgot about. I'm adding that in, so I hope it's better. So this idea has been done before?....Well, there goes my originality. And I said I thought Cyclonus was the weakest Decepticon. I never said I thought he was weak in general. 

**Chapter 2: The Revenge of Tim**

Song: Synthetic by Spineshank

Warning: This chapter is not for Cyclonus fans!                    

                      At the Decepticon base on the moon, Cyclonus deeply grinned as he laughed with delight. "Did you see the look on his face when I shot him?!" Sideways sighed as he rolled his optics. He uncrossed his arms, and stood up straight from the leaning position he assumed on the wall. The Decepticon's head popped off and transformed into a Minicon as Sideways transformed into a purple motorcycle. Rook, Sideways' Minicon, landed on the seat of the Decepticon, and the two sped off to unknown parts.

                      "Geez, what's gotten into him?" But before Cyclonus could rant on, Megatron interrupted. "Perhaps it's because you interfered with my plan to destroy the Autobots! The only good thing that happened today was getting the Minicon. We could have destroyed those pests, but no. You had to kill that human. Pull a stunt like that, and I will strip you of all your Minicons! Do I make myself clear?" said Megatron, leaning forward in his throne. Cyclonus' optics widened, and he immediately kneeled. "Yes, crystal clear!" Megatron leaned back.

                     "Good, now get out before I turn you into scrap!" Cyclonus quickly walked out of the throne room, heading for his quarters. He was safest there, wasn't he?

----------- Meanwhile, at the Autobot base...

                      Tim had been interrogating everyone around the base, trying to find out exactly what happened. So far, he knew that he was, in fact, a transformer. He also found out, from Optimus, that his old body was being repaired, but it would be a while before it was finished. A few weeks at least. Tim smirked somewhat. '_It does take a while to find that many donors, all with my blood type At least I can finally see what it means to be a transformer._' He found out that his human body was fatally damaged. If they didn't temporarily make him an Autobot, he would have died. 

                       Tim later asked for a mirror, or something reflective, so he could see what he looked like. He was told by Red Alert to walk around the base, and come back to the command center. Tim did just that, wondering how that would help him see his new form.

Tim noticed immediately that moving around came naturally to him, like it did when he was human. Transforming, that's another story. 

                      When Tim returned to the command center, Red Alert showed him screen shots of him from the security cameras. '_Wow...I look cool!_' thought Tim. He was easily one of the tallest Autobots, but not as tall as Scavenger. His entire chest area looked like the cockpit of some aerial vehicle. Tim assumed that his alternate mode was a helicopter, considering he had four blades on his back. Similar to the two blades Cyclonus has on his back.  His back was also covered with what looked like Apache helicopter wings. And they even had missiles sticking out from the sides. 

                      What looked like a tail to a helicopter was folded upwards on his back, preventing the four blades from moving. Both of his shoulder's had mounted rocket launchers facing towards the ground. Everything from the elbow down looked normal, except for the place for Minicons to attach. Tim smiled. '_Cool, I can use Minicons!_' His legs appeared heavily armed, although they weren't. His face was what amazed Tim the most. It looked just like him! Of course, with the exception of the purple skin. And the totally yellow eyes. The rest of his head looked like he was wearing a helmet identical to the original Megatron (from G1).To top it all off, almost all of his body was army green. The only parts that weren't green were his thighs,  hands, and elbows. They were the same shade of purple as his face.

                       Tim hadn't been branded an Autobot yet, due to lack of....whatever they use to make the symbol. But knowing the Autobots, they wouldn't make Tim an Autobot if he didn't want to be.

                       The newest crew member, AKA: Tim, was currently at the shooting range with Hot Shot. The three kids were there, watching their friend adapt to a new life. Tim pulled off the gun magnetically attached to his right thigh, and aimed at the target. Hot Shot and the three kids watched with great interest. 

                       Tim had bet his friends that if he could get three shots in a row, they would each pay him one dollar. If he didn't get it, he would pay them one dollar each. Of course they would pay him once he returned to normal. 

                       Bang! Tim had just nailed his second shot, and Carlos was getting nervous. "Uh, guys, I think we might lose this bet. Tim just needs one more shot, and he has my soda money!" Tim heard this, and smirked. "Get your wallets out, because I'm gonna be three dollars richer!" He took aim once again. 

                     "Don't get too cocky." Said Hot Shot. Rad swallowed hard. He normally didn't bet with Tim, but when he did, it was normally very close. Tim had the target right in the crosshairs. He pulled the trigger...just as the Minicon alarm went off. He missed.

                        "NOOO!" shouted Tim. "Yes!" exclaimed Alexis. Rad and Carlos high fived each other. Tim ran to the control center, with Hot Shot and the kids following.

------------Five minutes ago at the Decepticon base...

                       The Minicon alarm had been going off in the base for some time, and all the Decepticons were present...except for Megatron. "Were could he be?" asked Demolishor to no one in specific. Before anyone could answer, (like they would) Megatron rushed in. "Where were you, Megatron?" asked Starscream. 

                       "Where I was is non of your concern. Now let's move out and retrieve the Minicon before the Autobots do!" said the Decepticon leader, who was running towards the teleporter. "I got a bad feeling about this." Said Cyclonus, walking towards the teleporter.

-------------The Autobot base...

                    "Tim!" called Optimus. Tim looked over, and walked to the Autobot leader. "Yeah, whats up?" asked the ex-human. "Before we go, I want you to have a Minicon partner. I'm sure you remember Over-Run." Said Optimus as Over-Run walked up beside him. "Of course I do," said Tim, looking down on the Minicon. "He's my little buddy!" If his face would've let him, Over-Run would have smiled.

                   "Guess We're partners, now. I'm looking forward to working with you, Tim." said Over-Run. "Yeah, me too. But before we leave, may I ask a question?" asked Tim. "Sure, what is it?" said Optimus. "How do I transform?" But before Optimus could answer, Tim did just what he asked.

                   Tim automatically jumped into the air, and fell forward at ninety degrees, he looked like he was lying on his stomach in the air. Suddenly, his chest area folded itself upwards, covering Tim's head. The shoulder mounted rocket launchers turned one hundred eighty degrees, and his arms folded to where his chest was. The helicopter tail also folded itself downwards, and his back split in half. Then, both halves of his back rotated at ninety degrees away from each other, and seemed to lock in place. His legs bended backwards, and his feet flipped upside down, revealing a pair of nasty looking guns.

                 Tim fell onto the ground with an 'oomph' Hot Shot chuckled. Rad looked on with shock. "Well guys, how do I look?" asked Tim, half joking. Carlos was the first of the three kids to speak up. "Dude! You're an apache helicopter!" Tim would have grinned if he had a face. "Sweet. But how do I move?"

                 Red Alert spoke up. "I've never flown before, but an old friend of mine told me how. He said that all you had to do was use both of your propellers, and that's it. But that's all he said." "Cool, but do I say 'Transform' to trans-" Tim was interrupted as he transformed. "form." Finished Tim.

                "Alright, you can practice your flying once we get to the Minicon's location. Red Alert, Smokescreen, I want you two to stay and guard the base. Let's move!" exclaimed Optimus. 

---------------------At the Minicon's location.....

                  Optimus, Scavenger, Hot Shot, Tim, and the three kids all warped to the Minicon's location, which was a dry, barren desert. Rad, Alexis, and Carlos all climbed out of Optimus. They wanted to ride with Tim, but he wouldn't let them, since he hasen't flown yet. "Ok, now lets try flying!" said an excited Tim. "Transform!" he exclaimed. Tim transformed....and fell on the ground again. Scavenger put his hands on his hips and chuckled. Tim growled. "Perhaps I should start off by lying down on the ground!" His friends laughed at Tim's joke. 

                   "Ok, you guys may want to cover your eyes, because I'm probably gonna kick up a lot of sand." Tim warned. The three humans did so, not wanting to rub their eyes for hours on end. Tim then thought hard about what Red Alert said to him.

"_I've never flown before, but an old friend of mine told me how. He said that all you had to do was use both of your propellers, and that's it. But that's all he said._"

                 '_How can I 'use both of my propellers'? Hmmm....Well, think of them as another set of arms or legs. Yeah,  that's a good way to put it'_ Thought Tim.

                   He didn't start off as well as he hoped, but Tim eventually got into the air. And before he knew it, he was flying like he'd been doing it for years. 

                    "Show off." said Over-Run. "Let's see what kind of artillery I have." Said Tim. "Ummm." Was all he could say as he launched several missiles into the distance. "Hehe, guess I got missiles." "Alright Tim, I need you to come down for a moment." Said Optimus. Tim playfully pouted, but obeyed. "Transform!" exclaimed the apache. Tim reverted back into his robot form, and landed in front of Optimus. "Wooaah." Said Tim, nearly losing his balance after landing. "Are you alright?" asked Optimus. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just need some gettin' used to!" "Good. Listen, would you like to help us find the Minicon?" asked Optimus.

                   "Sure, what do I gotta do?" asked Tim. Before Prime could respond, five familiar figures appeard in the distance. Tim looked over at the Decepticons, and his eyes narrowed. '_Cyclonus!_' Thought Tim. Over-Run looked up at his partner, seeing both of his fists clench. Over-Run leaned away From Tim. Megatron looked around, and quickly saw the Autobots standing in the middle of nowhere.

                   "Ah, Optimus Prime! Nice day to die, isn't it?" said Megatron to his long time rival. The Decepticon leader looked over at Tim. "And I see you brought along a new friend. He doesen't look familiar, must've been brought online recently." said Megatron.

                   For Tim, the only things existing were him, and Cyclonus. '_That bastard, he's taken my life away! Now I'm gonna take away his!_' thought the enraged Tim.

_I can never feel the way you do  
But it still becomes me now  
I can't take the way you do  
But it's still inside me _

                        "Transform!" Shouted Tim. The ex-human changed into the apache helicopter and launched himself at the Decepticons. "Tim, come back!" yelled Optimus. But it was either not heard, or ignored. Tim screamed as he launched several missiles at the Decepticons. Although most were aimed at Cyclonus. "Decepticons, scatter!" Megatron quickly ordered as he dived past several missiles. All of the Decepticons did as they were told. 

                        All the missiles that were previously launched caused an explosion, and Tim flew into the smoke, concealing his location. "Scavenger, Hot Shot, attack!" commanded Optimus. Scavenger transformed into his bulldozer mode, and charged at Demolishor. Hot Shot transformed into his sports car mode, and sped towards Sideways. "Optimus Prime, super mode!" yelled out the Autobot leader. Optimus' whole body turned into the torso, and his trailer turned into the legs. The two joined, and Optimus Prime's ultimate form appeared.

                      Cyclonus fired like mad into the smoke, hoping to hit the new Autobot. "Dodge this, moron!" he yelled out. Just then, Tim flew out of the smoke and quickly headed towards Cyclonus. "Transform!" yelled out Tim. He reverted back to his robot mode, and landed right in front of Cyclonus.

_Synthetic solution  
Synthetic, I'll become  
Synthetic, if it makes this go away_

                     "Let me ask you, does a Decepticon like yourself ever experience fear?"

Cyclonus took a step backwards. "I experience fear just as much as you do!" Tim smirked, and grabbed Cyclonus' right wrist with his left hand. Tim then pulled Cyclonus towards him, and pushed on Cyclonus's elbow with his right hand. Cyclonus screamed, and the whole world knew it, too. "I guess you can feel pain." Said Tim as he pushed harder.

                    Megatron heard Cyclonus' screams, and rushed to help his soldier. Not that he cared, he just needed all the Decepticons he could get. But before he could get to the two, Optimus socked Megatron right in the face. "If you want to get to Tim, you'll have to get through me!" said Optimus. "With pleasure!" replied Megatron as he pulled out the Starsaber. 

                  Hot Shot was grappling with Sideways. But since Sideways' head was a Minicon, he was far stronger. "Traitor, I'll make sure you fry!" growled Hot Shot. "I hope you can back those words up!" countered Sideways. The ex-Autobot then pulled Hot Shot towards himself, ramming his knee into Hot Shot's mid-section. Sideways then threw the Autobot aside and fired his arm mounted laser cannons at Hot Shot.

                  Scavenger was merely toying with Demolishor, being superior at hand-to-hand combat defiantly pays off. Demolishor transformed into his tank mode and fired many missiles at the mercenary. "Come on, Demolishor, you can do better than that!" taunted Scavenger. Demolishor growled, and yelled out, "Blackout, combine!" Blackout, Demolishors Minicon, merged onto his right cannon, increasing its power ten fold. Scavenger raised a non existing eyebrow. "This is gonna be interesting."

                    Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Red Alert, and Smokescreen watched from the base with interest and shock. "I've never seen Tim act so aggressive!" said Alexis. "Yeah, it's like he's a completely different person." Said Carlos. Rad sighed. "You guys don't know Tim like I do." Everyone looked at Rad, waiting for the explanation. "The Tim we all know is one of the greatest people we'll ever know, right?" said Rad. Everyone nodded. "Well, you've never seen the Tim act against someone he dislikes. Or in this case, hates. Whenever someone hurts him, emotionally or physically, he fights back. And he fights brutally." 

                   "He's a somewhat dirty fighter, like he'll break an arm or something. But he won't kick them while they're down. But considering what Cyclonus did to him, I'm not sure if that Decepticon's gonna live." Finished Rad. 

                   "So you're saying he gets all Bruce Lee if he dislikes someone that much?" asked Carlos. "Yeah." Responded Rad.

                    Cyclonus could feel his arm breaking under the pressure, and it certainly didn't feel good. Suddenly, Tim let go. Cyclonus dropped down to one knee, clutching his aching arm. Tim stepped backwards, and grinned. '_Let's try this!_' thought Tim. He held out his right arm, and yelled out, "Over-Run, combine!" Just as those words were spoken, a small jet flew up next to Tim, and attached itself to his arm. A small cannon came out from Tim's right palm.

_Still I waste another day of my life  
And it sickens me to feel this way  
Now I can't make up my mind, is this right?  
How, I let you get inside of me?  _

                   Tim walked back up to Cyclonus, and picked him up by his neck with his left hand, lifting him off of the ground. Cyclonus, fearing for his life, swung a right hook at Tim's face. The punch hit Tim's face, and all Tim did was smile. "I think you should know who I am before I kill you!" said Tim. "Who are you?" asked the Decepticon.

                  Tim smirked. "A few days ago, you killed a human, who was with the Autobots. They managed to save his brain, and put it into this Autobot body. My name is Tim, and that's the last name you'll ever hear!" "You mean you're the brat?!" said a shocked Cyclonus. Tim nodded, and brought his right hand up to his opponent's mid-section. "I think it's time you feel what I felt." Said Tim, charging up the cannon in his palm. "Goodbye, Cyclonus, it _wasn't_ nice knowing you!" were the final words Cyclonus heard as he felt a burning sensation go straight through him.

_Twist my words the way that you do  
'Cause it falls on deaf ears now  
Still, I've learned to numb your views  
But they're still inside me_

Cyclonus' final scream was enough to stop every battle on the field. The Decepticons watched in horror as their comrade had a blast fly straight through him. The blast faded, and a gaping hole was seen in Cyclonus. Tim took one last look at the face, and threw the body aside.

                "Cyclonus..." said Megatron. He needed Cyclonus for developing the technology that the Decepticons used. Megatron held on tightly to the Starsaber pushed Optimus aside, and turned to face Tim's backside.

_Synthetic solution  
Synthetic, I'll become  
Synthetic, if it makes this go away_

                  "Hey, Over-Run, guess what?" said Tim. "What?" replied the Minicon. "We have one less Decepticon to worry about!" Tim exclaimed happily. Over-Run detached himself, and transformed. But no sooner had he done that, then he saw Megatron charging at them, with the Starsaber in both hands. "Uh-oh!" said Tim "You got that right!" replied Over-Run. "Quick, combine again!" ordered Tim. Over-Run did that, and attached himself to the nearest powerlink, which was on the opposite arm as the other one. Just as the Minicon attached himself to Tim, a panel opened up on his arm. Tim saw what was inside, and pulled out a small, metal bar with his right hand. 

                       "What's this for?!" shouted Tim. He could see Megatron getting closer.

Tim then held onto the bar tighter, and a beam of light suddenly erupted from it. "Dude! It's a lightsaber!" exclaimed Tim. Then, his back armor detached itself, and re-attached to Tim's left arm. "Woah, a shield! I'm starting to feel like a knight!" laughed Tim. 

                    "This is no game, boy!" yelled Megatron. He swung the Starsaber vertically at Tim, hoping to cut him in half. '_I hope this thing can block it._' Thought Tim. He brought the lightsaber to a horizontal position above his head, and successfully blocked Megatron's attack. But Megatron used so much force, that Tim nearly collapsed from it.

_Still I waste another day of my life  
And it sickens me to feel this way  
Now I can't make up my mind, is this right?  
How, I let you get inside of me?  _

                        Megatron chuckled. "Not bad, for an amateur!" It was Tim's turn to chuckle, although he was under a lot of pressure. Literally. "Who say's I'm an amateur?" Tim then took his gun with his left hand, and pointed it at Megatron's face.

_All this time I thought I was myself  
And I thought I never could become you  
All this time I thought I was myself  
And I thought I never could become you  
Wrong_

                        "I may not be all brawn, like you. But I make up for it with plenty of brain!" excalimed Tim as he pulled the trigger. The shot wasn't enough to do a lot of damage to Megatron, but it was enough to stun him. Tim took this chance and swiftly shot Megatron in the face a few more times. Like Rad said, Tim was a dirty fighter. Tim quickly transformed into his alternate mode, and backed away some distance. 

_Still I waste another day of my life  
And it sickens me to feel this way  
Now I can't make up my mind, is this right?  
How, I let you get inside of me?  _

                             Megatron couldn't see straight, due to being shot in the face several times. But he could barely make out the figure of a helicopter hovering about, waiting to strike. Sudden;y, he heard missiles launch. Assuming they were aimed at him, Megatron yelled out, "Decepticons, retreat!". Megatron disappeared from sight just before Tim's missiles hit. 

                   "You'll pay for what you did you Cyclonus!" said Demolishor as he disappeared. 

                   Sideways said nothing as he, too disappeared.

                     Starscream growled as, finally, he also disappeared.

_I have become synthetic_

                           Tim reverted back into his robot mode, and walked over to Optimus. "How'd I do for my first fight?" "Well, for your first fight, it was very impressive, considering you destroyed a Decepticon. I would've rathered you didn't do that, though. " said Optimus in a low tone. "Hey, it was gonna happen sooner or later, Optimus." Said Tim, trying to lighten the mood. A low moaning noise caused Optimus and Tim to look behind them. 

                            "I'm...not...dead yet!" said a very weak Cyclonus. Tim scoffed. "So I _didn't_ kill you, frankly I'm surprised. I shot a blast right through you, but you don't need to worry, I'll finish the job." Tim walked up to Cyclonus, and roughly stepped on the Decepticon's chest plate. 

                           "Tim, don't!" said Optimus as he was walking up to the ex-human. Tim held onto his lightsaber tightly, he should've figured Optimus would try to talk him out of it. "Leave me alone, Optimus, I need to do this!" "No you don't, you _want_ to do this. But it's completely unnecessary." Reasoned the Autobot leader. Tim unconsciously stepped on Cyclonus harder. "Someone takes away your life, and you have a chance of taking away theirs. What do you do?"

                           Cyclonus barely managed to look up, and witness a sight he never thought he'd see. '_Optimus Prime is defending me?_' Cyclonus set his head back down, maybe they would think he's dead!

                          "I wouldn't do anything, because I'm an Autobot." Replied Optimus to Tim's question. Tim looked at Optimus, and smirked. "I may be a good guy, but I'm not an Autobot!" exclaimed Tim. He raised his right hand, still holding the lightsaber, and swiftly brought it down on Cyclonus' neck. Optimus looked away as the Decepticon's head was detached from what was left of his body. Cyclonus's eyes flickered just before any signs of life left him. His final words were: "I'll.....be....baaaaaa"

                        Optimus sighed heavily. "We'll talk about this later. Right now gather the others. We have a Minicon to find.

------------------------The Decepticon base.

                         Megatron slammed his fist on the armrest of his throne. "That little prick! He actually killed Cyclonus!"  "Megatron..." called Starscream. "What?" snapped the Decepticon leader. "Remember the backup systems?" asked the second-in-command. 

Megatron, for the first time in a long time, paused. "Yes, Starscream, your right. I'll get to that later. Right now we need to strategize."

                          This time, Sideways called their leader. "Megatron!" "Yes, what is it, Sideways?" "Did you notice anything odd about the new Autobot?" Megatron pondered for a moment. "Well, his alternate mode was not Autobot-like...why?" "The new guy didn't have an Autobot insigne anywhere on him, on neither form. He might not have an allegiance."

                          Megatron again pondered. "You're right, Sideways. He could make a very good Decepticon, if we can get him over to our side. Decepticons, we have a new objective: bring Tim to the Decepticons! Do whatever it takes to convince him to join us, but _don't _infiltrate their base!" The Decepticons all left to find Tim. Megatron stayed behind for a moment. '_Soon, with that brat on our side, and the Backup systems,  the Autobots will meet their doom!_' Megatron then joined his leaving Decepticons.

**Author's Note**: So what are these Backup Systems that the Decepticon's were talking about? Will they be able to convince Tim to join their ranks, and become a Decepticon? Who is the father of Chrissie's baby? LOL XD! I couldn't resist. 

Well, I hope that ending's better than the last. I was saving that Decepticon scene for the next chapter, but I guess it's better for this one, gives it a better cliff hanger. Well, the third...fourth?....Uhhh....the next chapter is coming up, stay tuned!


	3. Birth of Warhawk

**Disclaimer**: The only Transformer I own is Tim. That's it.

"Speech"         "Minicon Speech" (from another fic)      /_Flashback\       _'_Thought_'       

[_Dream_]          ----- = moving forward a certain amount of time or change of POV

**Author's Note**: I feel so sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I should've been. But school and stuff's been keeping me busy. I suddenly felt like writing this chapter after getting a review from Agent A.T. It has inspired me to make this chapter sorta angst. It contains a plot twist, too ^__^! Lol. There are also gonna be a few more original characters appearing soon. Anyways, (hopefully) enjoy!

**Response to the Reviewers **

**Sierrakoi**** – **My favorite authoress in the world ^__^! I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoy the next one!

**Unknown** – Um....I can't say I understand what you're talking about.

**Kittie** – I knew I would get a few flames from killing off Cyclonus, but wow. I can't say I thought Cyclonus as adorable. I see him as annoying. But that's just me. I don't do yaio, because I don't really like it. I'm not against it, I'm just not gonna write it. I might add in some angst, though.

**Phantom 1** – You're right, they aren't alive. Although I have no idea where that came from ^_^; Always appreciate the constructive criticism, and not flaming. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**ShadowHawk** – Will do!

**Shadowmaker **– That's what I'm doing.

**Agent A.T.** – Apology accepted. I'm sorry that made you mad, but hey, I needed to save some of the argument for this chapter. And don't worry, I think it'll come out as you hoped. But I'm not sure, I'm not you, after all XD.

**NEKO – **Thanks! Glad you like it! When I started this story, I gotta say I didn't know about that TF episode. And I don't know if you sound like Simon, I never watched that show...

                  "_What?!_" shouted an un-happy Tim. "That's right." Said Optimus. "Optimus this isn't fair!" stated Tim. "Neither was killing Cyclonus! " replied Optimus. "Optimus, come on. He deserved it!"

                   "Tim, if you want to be an Autobot-" Optimus was cut off by Tim. "Who said I wanted to be an Autobot?!" Optimus was stunned, not knowing how to respond to that. "What were you gonna do? Capture the Decepticons and send them to prision? Only to find out they excape the next day?! They deserve to be killed. If we don't do that, then they will keep taking lives!"

                     "That's enough!" snapped Optimus. "I don't want to be harsh, but I'm going to give you one more chance." Before Optimus could continue, Tim spoke up. "Keep your chance, I'm outta here!" And with that, Tim stormed out of Optimus's office. The door to Prime's office opened up to several eavesdroppers. Rad, Carlos, and Alexis all quickly put on angry faces.

                      "Just what were you thinking?!" demanded Alexis. "Yeah, why'dya do it?" asked Carlos. Tim sighed. "Not you guys, too." Rad shook his head. "Come on, Tim. Why?"

                       Tm tried his best to contain his anger. They were his friends!  "This is a war! We don't all hold hands and sing and dance under the shining sun! When you're in a war, death is expected. True, some avoid it, but avoiding death in battle is impossible! I thought at least you three would be on my side, but I guess I was wrong." Tim stepped over the humans, and quickly walked to the warp gate.

                        On the way, Tim ran into Over-Run. "Hey, man. You mad at me, too?"

"Actaully, I'm kinda neutral. I mean, I feel glad we got rid of a Decepticon, but I'm kinda upset that we killed him." Tim, for the first time since the Autobots returned, grinned, and continued walking. "Cool, I guess. I can tell you've been hanging around Prime. Listen up, Over-Run, I'm outta here. You coming with me?"

                         Over-Run nodded. "Of course. We are, after all, partners. Wherever you go, I go." Tim smirked. "Then where were you just a few moments ago?" "I uh...." Over-Run couldn't come up with a good enough excuse quickly enough. Tim laughed. "I'm just messin'. Let's go!" 

                          Before either of the two knew it, they were warping out of the base.

------------------------------

                         Demolishor tried his best to stay hidden. He and the other four Decepticons were nearing the Autobot base. They infiltrated it once, but barely came out alive. He didn't want to experience that again!

                        "Demolishor, report!" commanded Megatron through his com-link. "Demolishor, here. No sign of him, yet, sir." He heard Megatron give an irritated sigh.

"Alright, report in once you do. Megatron out!" And with that, the static-filled transmition ended. Demolishor also sighed, and found himself at the entrance to the Autobot warp gate.

                            "Uh-oh!" were the only words he could think of as he saw a figure leaving the warp. Demolishor ran off to the side, and crouched low, hoping not to get caught. The figure drew closer and closer, until it was clearly visible who it was. '_It's the boy!_ ' thought Demolishor.

                            "Alright, Over-Run. Let's blow this joint!" said Tim, transforming.

"Right!" replied his Minicon partner, also transforming. They both hovered in the air for a moment, causing Demolishor to think he was discovered. To his great relief, the two left without a word. Demolishor turned on his com-link.

                          "Come in, Megatron." He requested. The static momentarily made him think Megatron didn't get the transmition, but the Decepticon leader's voice came in. "What is it, Demolishor?" he asked. "I found the boy! He just left the base, should I pursue?" "Yes, follow him. The other Decepticon's and I shall follow your coordinates. Megatron out!" and the transmition ended.

                         "Demolishor, transform!" the Decepticon commanded. He reverted to his tank mode, and followed Tim. Little did he know, Demolishor was under the eye of a surveillance camera. 

-----------------------------------------------------

                        "What was he doing?" asked Optimus watching Demolishor through the camera's eye. "It's uncertain, sir." Replied Red Alert. Optimus turned to Red Alert. "Can you replay what Demolishor said to Megatron?" "Yes sir!" Replied Read Alert as he began to replay the surveillances' findings.

                     "It's a little bit low, can you increase the volume?" asked Optimus. "Yes sir!" replied Read Alert. All eyes were glued to the monitor. 

                     "Come in Megatron."...."What is it, Demolishor?" "I found they boy! He left the base, should I pursue?" "Yes, follow him. The other Decepticons and I shall follow your coordinates. Megatron out!"

                     The kids decided to make themselves known. "Are they talking about Tim?" asked Rad. "I think so," started Optimus. "we should find him just to be on the safe side. Red Alert, Hot Shot, stay here at the base and see if Tim left. The rest of you, come with me. We'll be searching for him outside!"

--------------------------------------------------------

                    "So where are we going?" asked Over-Run.  "Who cares? As long as we're away from the base, and everyone in it, I'll be happy!" replied Tim. He and his Minicon partner were currently flying through the woods. Well, more like above the woods. Either way, Tim was feeling relaxed to be out in the open.  "I have a question..." said Over-Run. "What's that?" asked Tim. Over-Run hesitated for a moment, but then asked. "Why are we leaving?" Tim was uncertain how to answer that.

                   "Well, sometimes, when you get mad, it's just best to leave that place until you cool off." "Alright, I think I get it." said Over-Run, who assumed it was a human thing. Suddenly, the Minicon tensed...if he could. "Hey Tim, my radar shows that we have a Decepticon on our tail!" exclaimed the Mincon. 

                     Tim checked his radar, and sure enough, there was a Decepticon following them. He would have suddenly smirked, but vehicle mode prevented that. "What's say we have a little fun with him?" Over-Run would have shrugged, but his alternate form stops him from doing many things. "I guess." replied the smaller Transformer. "_Great!_"

-----------------------------------------------------

                       Demolishor was being pushed to his limits trying to keep up with Tim. He also tried his best to stay hidden. But a tank moving at about seventy miles per hour isn't considered very well hidden. "Good lord! How fast can this kid go!?" exclaimed Demolishor. As the Decepticon was talking to himself about getting a speed upgrade, he didn't notice Tim gradually slow down.

                       When Demolishor came back to reality, he noticed he wasn't following Tim anymore. He slammed on the brakes, and said, "What?! Where did he go?" 

                        "Right behind you!" exclaimed Tim. Demolishor tensed, and slowly turned around. What he saw frightened him. He saw Tim, in robot mode, Minicon linked, 

and s small cannon coming from his right hand. "Transform!" exclaimed the tank. Tim quickly took a step forward.

                          "Now now, don't make any sudden movements. We don't want you to end up like your buddy, Cyclonus, now do we?" Demiloshor tensed, and slowly shook his head. Tim grinned. "Good, now throw all your weapons down!" Before Demolishor could do what he was told, Tim was shot in the back. He could feel the smoke rising from his back, and snapped his head behind him, to see who did it. He saw Starscream, , with his shoulder cannons out, smirking like a fool.

                            "I was hoping that would've brought you down. I should try a little harder!" exclaimed Starscream. Demolishor took this time to leap off to the side, and avoid the other Decepticon's blast. Tim turned around to fully face the seeker, and aimed his hand cannon at Starscream. "Two birds with one stone, how nice! Looks like I'll be ending this war soon!" said an arrogant Tim. Starscream's smirk grew. 

                             "If anyone's gonna be stoned, it's you!" exclaimed the Decepticon as he fired his shoulder-mounted cannons. Tim's only choice was to leap off to his left, considering there was nothing but trees to his right, so that's what he did, and did exactly what Starscream had hoped.

                                As soon as Tim's feet landed on the ground, two large arms grabbed him, firmly holding him in place. He looked up to see his captor, and it was non other than Megatron himself.

                                 Tim struggled to get free, but failed miserably. '_Since when was Megatron this strong?_ Thought Tim. "Calm down, boy! We merely wish to..._talk_." said Megatron. He spoke the word 'talk' as if it were the worst word in the dictionary. Tim stopped struggling, and looked up at Megatron. "Why do you want to talk to the guy who shot you in the face?"

                                Megatron frowned. "Don't remind me!" The Decepticon leader unexpectedly released Tim. The ex-human turned around, in complete shock. "I have a proposition for you." Said Megatron. Tim placed his hand near his gun, just in case. "I'm listening." Over-Run decided to make himself known.

                            "Tim, don't listen to him!" said the Minicon, still attached to Tim's arm. "Hang on, Over-Run, I wanna hear what he has to say." Tim replied. Megatron spoke up. "I want you to join the Decepticons." Megatron was expecting Tim to walk away, or at least pull out his gun and shoot him in the face again. But what _did_ happen was unexpected.

                          "Sure." Replied Tim.

------------------------------------

                             Optimus heavily sighed. He, nor the other Autobots, wasn't having any luck finding the MIA (Missing In Action) Tim. Knowing the youth, he would probably hide in a place where he'd fit in perfectly, and the Autobots couldn't gain access to. Like a military base. Optimus opened up his com-link. 

                           "Smokescreen, any sign?" asked Optimus. Static covered the com-link for a moment, when Smokescreen's voice came in. "Nothing yet, Optimus. I'll report in if I see anything." "Good. Optimus out!" ended the Autobot leader.Rad, Carlos, and Alexis were ridding in the cab of Optimus, helping him with the search.

                           "Do you think Tim's alright?" asked Alexis. Rad, who stayed silent most of the ride, spoke up. "I'm sure he's fine. He just needs to blow off some steam"  All three heard Optimus sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot. "I cant help but feel responsible for this." Carlos spoke up. "Nah, it's not your fault, Optimus. Tim just needs to stop being do overly sensitive." Optimus then said, "He did have a point."

The Autobot leader  was about to check in with Blurr, when Red Alert came in.

                          "Optimus, sir, there's something you should know." Said Red Alert. "What's that?" asked Optimus. "A Minicon's been located, and its actually nearby your location." Optimus sighed again. He needed to search for Tim, but he couldn't let another Minicon get captured by the Decepticons. "Alright, send me the coordinates, and have Scavenger and Blurr meet me there. Optimus out!" finished Optimus. The incoming data was received, and Optimus headed three miles east.

--------------------------------------------

                         "What?!" asked a stunned Megatron. He had expected at least a little resistance, but for Tim to just simply say 'sure' was defiantely on the unexpected list. "You heard right, I said 'sure'" said Tim. Over-Run wasn't as calm as Tim. "Tim! Think about what you're saying!" reasoned Over-Run. Tim looked own to his Minicon partner, and said what had been bothering him since he left the base.

                          "Over-Run, I'm joining the Decepticons whether you like it or not. I'm not wanted at the base. Not by Optimus, not by Hot Shot, not even Rad! They got pissed because I did what was gonna be done eventually. They think I'm a really bad person for killing someone who truly was. They _hate _me because I tried to make the world a better place. And if they don't appreciate that, then they can kiss my metal butt.

                                The Decepticons are the only people I can turn to. I'm giving you a choice, Over-Run. If you don't want to be with the Decepticons, leave now. Your other choice, is to stay with me, and fight against the Autobots. What's it gonna be?" said Tim

                              Over-Run was more than shocked. He hadn't expected Tim to say, what he said. He also didn't expect what Tim's about to do!! The Minicon was at a loss of words. So he did the only thing he could think of...

...run.

                            Over-Run quickly transformed, and headed back towards the Autobot base, unsure how to tell everyone else that Tim had left them.

                              Megatron decided to speak up. "Alright, Tim. Before you join the Decepticons, I need you to do something..." Tim turned around, and looked Megatron in the optics. "What's that?" he asked. Megatron took a step forward, and said, "Do you swear allegiance to me, and the Decepticons?" Tim smirked, and kneeled.

                                "Of course, Megatron, sir! My life belongs to you." Megatron also smirked. "Rise." He commanded. Tim did as he was told, and Megatron placed his left hand on Tims right shoulder. Tim suddenly felt a burning sensation where Megatron's hand was, and as quickly as it started, it was finished. 

                                 Megatron lifted his hand from Tim's shoulder, and where it was bare before, now carried the Decepticon faction symbol. Megatron's smirk grew, and said, "Welcome to the team...Warhawk."

                                 Tim..er, Warhawk smirked. "Glad to be aboard!" 

                                  Megatron's right optic suddenly flickered, and began receiving information. After the flashing stopped, The Decepticon leader spoke up. "Alright men, there's a Minicon nearby. Warhawk, this is your chance to get a replacement Minicon.

Let's go!" commanded Megatron. 

--------------------------------------------

                                 Sideways stayed hidden behind some bouders until the other four Decepticons left the area. The two-faced Transformer chuckled. "It's too easy!" he whispered to himself.   Once he was sure the other four were far enough away, he turned around. Suddenly, Rook poped off of the rest of Sideways, and the two-face's true face showed.     

                               The handle bars from his alt. form became horns, and it appeared he had a yellow Transformers-style hockey mask on. He had a single, blue optic, stretching the distance of his face. and other than all of that, his head was covered in purple.

                             Sideways kneeled, as did Rook. Suddenly, as if activated by their actions, two very ominous-looking eyes stared down at the two.

                          "Report!" it's loud voice commanded. Sideways finched, barely, but did as he was told. "The boy, who was changed into a Transformer, has joined the Decepticons, as you had planned." "Good. What of the Autobots?" asked the voice. "They are probably looking for the boy as we speak. They also seem to be growing more powerful by the day. They almost defeated Megatron, who has the Starsaber." 

                            The voice paused before speaking again. "This calls for my full attention. I am coming to eliminate this possible threat." Sideways wasn't expecting that. "But sir! That's totally unnecessary! " Sideways was cut off. "No buts! I will be arriving in two Earth days." Sideways nodded. "Yes, Master Unicron."

                          The transmission ended.

-------------------------------------

                               Optimus, followed by Blurr and Scavenger, pulled up to the cliff. The three kids climbed out of the cab, and Optimus transformed. "According to Red Alert, this is where the Minicon is located. Alright, team, spread out!" said Optimus. But before anyone could do that, a familiar voice filled the air.

                               "Optimus Prime, so good to see you!" said Megatron. Optimus looked over at Megatron and saw the usual gang: Starscream, Demolishor, Tim....TIM?!?! Optimus gasped at the sight of Tim with the Decepticon insigne on his shoulder. "No...it cant be!" stated Optimus. Megatron smirked at Optimus' reaction. "Ah, I see you've met our new friend!" Rad, Carlos, and Alexis, who weren't paying attention, sure were now!

----------------------------------------

 "What?" said a stunned Alexis.

"Warhawk, this is your chance to prove your loyalty to me!" announced Megatron.

"No way!"  stated a surprised Carlos.

"This is my command!" began Megatron.

"Why?..." asked a shocked Rad.

Megatron pointed the Starsaber at the three kids, and stated,

"Kill those three humans!"

**Author's Note**: YES! I FINALLY GOT IT DONE!!! It took me about a month, but it's finally done! I feel so proud! ^_______________^ Like the cliffy? That's about all. I'll try to bring out the next chapter soon. Key word: **_try_ **

I'm out!


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer**: The only Transformer I own is Warhawk. Oh, and special thanks to my good buddy Maelstrom for helping me out with the last battle scene, and a couple descriptions.. That's all, get off my back please

**Author's Note:** Well now...I wasn't expecting this to take so long to get out. I never touched it once during the summer, and for that, I apologize. I'm gonna try to make this a bit longer for ya readers. For the two authors who's character's I was gonna put in...I'm sorry, but I had to take them out. This is gonna get a lot bigger, and I need to lessen the complication. *is dragged off by people to prevent further spoilers* I shall have another songfic in  this chapter. But in truth, the song is in a different language. But I have the English lyrics right here with me. Enjoy!

**Song: _Sonne_ by _Rammstein_**

****

**Response to the Reviewers**

**Ashana:** Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope ya like this chapter, too!

**Agent A.T:** Thanks, and yes, I know I posted it twice. But I finally figured out how to delete chapters! So only one at a time, now!

**Phantom 1:** Well, I got the name 'Warhawk' from a Twisted Metal character. I like it, better too. And don't worry, he wont kill the kids. And about the spaces...sorry about that! I get paranoid about the paragraphs being too big, so I cut them off when I think they're big enough. Again, sorry about that!

**Chapter 4: _Revelations_**

                   If Warhawk were not now a Decepticon, he would've gawked at Megatron for such an order. '_Kill them?!_' Thought Warhawk. '_I guess Megatron's seeing if I really am loyal to him...But I cant kill them..._' Everyone was watching Warhawk, and he knew it, too. '_I cant go back to the Autobots...But if I don't comply, Megatron will have me killed..._ ' Warhawk drew his blaster from his leg, and aimed it at the kids.

                   Megatron smirked. So the boy _was_ loyal. _'He has shown loyalty, ruthlessness, now we'll see if he's a good marksman...' _thought Megatron. He arrogantly crossed his arms, and awaited for Warhawk to pull the trigger. But before Megatron could tell Warhawk to hurry up, Optimus, in his super mode, stepped in front of the kids. "I will not stand by idle and watch you do this, Tim!" shouted Optimus. Warhawk frowned at the Autobot commander. "Get this, Prime...I am Warhawk, now! NOT Tim! And you will call me that from this point on!" Optimus, taken back a bit by the aggression in his voice, spoke back. "But why did you leave, Tim? Why did you join the Decepticons, Tim?"

                       Warhawk growled. " I left because I was not wanted! I noticed how when one of you Autobot cronies made a mistake, you would talk it out with them. But When _I _tipped the war in your favor, you treat me like I'm lower than dirt! I know that the Decepticons will _appreciate_ that kind of battling. And why do you keep repeating my name!?"

                        Optimus began to look sympathetic. "Because I'm trying to make you remember who you are!" the ex-human shook his head. "That's enough! Tim is dead and Warhawk is his replacement! I've had enough of This! I've had enough of the Autobots. And I've had enough of YOU, Prime!" Warhawk exclaimed as he pulled the trigger.

                        Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Optimus. Did Tim really feel that way towards him and the others? Was he too hard on him? Was he-. Prime's thoughts were cut off as the laser from Warhawk's gun struck him in his right shoulder. Megatron's smirk grew. '_His display of emotion has proven to me that not only is he loyal to me, but he has a strong hatred towards the Autobots...that will be useful..._' thought Megatron. Optimus stumbed back, clutching his wound. Scavenger and Blurr were beyond shocked. Tim actually fired on Optimus!

                       Lowly growling, Blurr pulled out his blaster and fired at the ex-human. Warhawk was grinning, feeling a bit better at shooting Optimus, but suddently felt a burning sensation on his abdomen. Looking down, he realized that he had been shot. Warhawk looked all around for his assaulter, and found Scavanger helping Optimus, and Blurr with his blaster pointed at him, smoking. Lightly holding his wound, Warhawk snarled at Blurr. So the sharp-shooter wanted to play, huh?

                       "Optimus, are you ok?" asked Scavenger, trying to help Optimus however he could. The Autobot commander leaned forward slightly, still holding his shoulder. "I'll be ok. Help Blurr" Prime ordered. Scavenger nodded, and proceeded to help his comrade. Megatron quickly noticed this, and turned to the Decepticons behind him. "What are you standing around for? Attack!" Megatron shouted. Demolishor and Starscream complied, and open fired from where they stood.

                         Scavenger was just about to pull out his weapon and assist Blurr, when suddenly a laser grazed his leg. Looking up, Scavenger saw Demolishor, grinning evilly. Scavenger frowned, and pulled out his blaster, only to have it shot out of his hand by Starscream. The two Decepticons smirked, and advanced on the Autobot.

                           Megatron, standing by himself, watched Optimus, who in turn was watching the fights. '_This is a perfect opportunity to rid myself of him...I shall not waste it!_' thought Megatron. Pulling out and arming the Star Saber, Megatron leaped down from the cliff and right in front of Optimus. Grinning evilly, Megatron took Optimus' momentary suprise, and slammed his free hand against Optimus' face plate, shoving him back into the cliff wall. Leaving his hand firmly pressed against Optimus' face, Megatron grinned even more. "Hello Optimus, what a nice day, isn't it? To shed the blood fluids of an Autobot!" Megatron exclaimed. Optimus tried to speak, but only the sound of a muffled voice came out. The Decepticon leader smirked, and poised the Star Saber, ready to plunge it into Optimus' chest.

                           Warhawk was grappling with Blurr, and was over-powering the smaller bot. Pressing harder, Warhawk grinned. "You're going down, Autobot!" Blurr fell to his right knee. "Tim...please..stop!" he exclaimed. Warhawk glared daggers at Blurr. "I..am...Warhawk!" He exlclaimed, suddenly pressing harder on the smaller bot. 

                          Scavenger quickly moved to his right, narrowly dodging Starscream's sword attack. But before he could react, Demolishor curled his hand into a fist, and embedded it into the Autobot's face. Stumbling backwards, Scavenger glared at Demolishor. '_Slag, its tough fighting two at once!_' thought the burly Autobot. Suddenly, Demolishor folded his arms backwards, and began firing countless lasers at Scavenger. Rolling to the side, Scavenger's leg suddenly made contact with Starscream's sword. Crying out in pain, Scavenger quickly climbed to his good leg, and planted his fist into Starscream's chest. Stumbling backwards, and gasping for air, Starscream glared at Scavenger. But before Scavenger could limp backwards to gain more space, he felt a jab in his back. Looking around, he saw Demolishor, guns aimed at his backside. The tank grinned. "Don't try anything, Autobot!" Looking back to his front, Scavenger saw that Starscream was a lot closer, with his sword in hand. Scavenger frowned. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

                         Rad, along with Carlos and Alexis, had long since found a safe spot. "This blows, man!" Said Carlos. "The Autobots are getting trashed!" Alexis looked to Rad. "What are we supposed to do?" she asked him. Rad doubtfully looked to his compainions. "I don't think there is anything we _can_ do." He said to them. Carlos, turning his attention to Warhawk, suddenly got mad. "Man, that Tim..who does he think he is?! He's no better than that creep, Sideways!" Alexis looked to Carlos, partly shocked. "How can you say that? Tim's our friend! I'm sure he has a perfectly good excuse for what he did." Carlos looked at her. "There _is _no excuse for what he did, Alexis. He left the Autobots and joined the Decepticons, he even has the Decepticon marking on his shoulder!" Before a full fledged argument could begin, Rad held out his hand. "Quiet guys, we don't-" Rad was cut off as lasers errputed from the sky.

                                  All eyes and optics fell, or rised, onto the new arrival. What they saw was a white space shuttle with red and grey splotches decorating it. "Who's that?" asked Rad to no one. His question went unanswered as the shuttle continued his onslaught aimed at the Decepticons. Megatron looked away from Optimus to see the attacker. Prime, taking note of Megatron's mistake, lifted his right leg and implanted his foot into Megatron's stomache. Stumbling back, holding his abdomen and gasping for air, Megatron glared daggers at Optimus. But before he could counter the assault, Megatron heard the familiar phrase: "Transform!" Megatron, Optimus, and all the others looked up to see the shuttle changing shape.

                                   Grey and white arms folded out from underneath the bottom, as the jets extended backwards, and feet flipped out from under them. The cockpit of the shuttle then folded down, and a red and gold head folded out. The mech then up righted himself and landed on the ground, causing it to shake. Optimus gasped at the new arrival. "Jetfire!" he exclaimed. Jetfire chuckled. "Hey Optimus, looks like you could use some help." And with that, Jetfire pulled out a large, black gun with a white tail-fin, and quickly aimed and shot at Megatron. Before he knew what happened, Megatron was falling on his back, groaning. Sliding his hands back, and pushing himself into a sitting position, Megatron looked at his shoulder, which was still smoking. Megatron, after failing to get up, muttered. "I believe its time for a tactical retreat." He spoke as he warped away, with Starscream, Demolishor following. Warhawk turned around, but turned back around to take one last look at the Autobots. He glared evilly at them, but his face softened to a sad look, and warped away.

                              Optimus briefly stared at the spot that once held Warhawk, then detached himself from his trailer, causing him to revert to his normal mode. Jetfire walked over to Optimus, and stuck out his hand. Optimus looked down on it, chuckled, and took it in his own hand, shaking it. "Greetings, Jetfire." "Greetings, Optimus." Said Jetfire in return. Looking around with his optics, Jetfire tried to find what he spotted moments ago, but couldn't find it anywhere. Turning his attention to Optimus again, he spoke. "It's been a while, sir." Optimus nodded. "It has, but why are you here? I didn't call for you." Jetfire shifted uncomfortably. "See that's the funny thing...uhh...Well I, and a bunch of other Autobots, came here 'cause Cybertron was kinda..." Jetfire shuffled his feet around. He felt like a little kid who was in trouble for breaking his mother's favorite vase.  
  
"...destroyed" 

                            Optimus stared at Jetfire, hoping he would say 'just kidding!', but that never happened. The Autobot commander started trembling slightly, but kept his cool. Looking Jetfire in the optics, he asked him the question that plagued his mind: "Did the Decepticons do this?" Jetfire slowly shook his head, and turned around. "The others are waiting at the ship, follow me and I'll explain on the way." Jetfire said as he transformed. Before Optimus could nod in response, Jetfire took off. Optimus shook his head, and reverted into truck mode. "Hey, wait up!" came the call of Rad. Optimus looked over, and spotted the three kids running up to him. Optimus said nothing, and opened his door, allowing the kids to enter. Rad quickly climbed in, followed by Alexis and Carlos. Closing the door behind them, Optimus, followed by Blurr and Scavenger in vehicle modes, sped off after Jetfire.

                               Jetfire sped over the sandy desert, kicking it up as he flew by. Looking behind him, the shuttle realized he was moving too fast for the land vehicles. Slowing down, and occasionally doing a backflip to stall, the three following Autobots eventually caught up. Swooping down to Optimus' side, Jetfire began the tale. "Remember Project: Autobot City?" he asked his commander. "Yes, I do," Replied Optimus**  "**Because the Decepticons are expanding their reach, we need to build posts on other planets to watch them, right?" "Right...Well, I was monitoring the production when IT attacked Cybertron...I never expected this..."

**Planet Cybertron, Autobot HQ, Yesterday....**

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine,_ _out       _                       

                                 Jetfire looked around the base as the red lights and alarms were blaring. "Sir! Look at the main monitor!" spoke Sideswipe from a console off to the side. "Bring it up!" commanded Jetfire, squeezing his hands into fists. The screen flickered on, and Jetfire's blood fluids ran cold. What he saw was a planet-sized, orange mech. It had two, curved horns at the top of its head, and two, much larger mandibles, sitting on its shoulders. It had stick-like wings,  two on each side. Its chest was all grey, with red and purple spots. Its arms were somewhat square, with small spikes on its shoulders, with a large, purple line decorating each shoulder. Its forearms each had four spikes, each the size of a country. It had large, white hands, while its abdomen was red and grey. Its legs were orange, while its shins were all grey with purple splotches. What was suprising was that it had planet chunks on each leg, with three, yellow spheres appearing at the tops of them. Its feet were stretched out in the front and back, supporting the behemoth.

                                Jetfire was trembling. The planet slowly shook more and more violently as the creature moved closer and closer. Buildings collapsed and floated into the air as the gravity from the creature blended with Cybertron's. "Sir, what should we do?" asked another Autobot, sitting on the opposite side of Sideswipe. Jetfire didn't respond. He was just busy staring at the creature that now loomed over Cybertron. "Sir!" called Sideswipe. Snapping out of his daze, Jetfire turned to Sideswipe. "What was that?" Jetfire asked. Sideswipe stood up. "What should we do, sir?" Sideswipe asked a bit more than nervously. Jetfire cast a nervous glance at the giant, and looked back at Sideswipe. "Send flyers out. But tell them not to attack unless attacked first!" Sideswipe saluted. "Yes sir!" he exclaimed. Turning back to his computer console, Sideswipe pressed and held a button, and spoke into a microphone. "Autobots! Possible hostile is just outside Cybertron! All avalible flyers-" But before Sideswipe could continue, his attention was brought to the looming mammoth. 

_Everyone is waiting for the light_

_Be afraid, don't be afraid_

_The sun is shining out of my eyes_

_It will not set tonight_

_And the world counts loudly to ten_

                                It closed its right hand into a fist, and brought it behind his head. Jetfire's optic's widened, and he yelled out. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!!" The creature opened its hand back up, and quickly and swiftly brought its hand down onto the planet, crushing countless buildings under the tremendous limb. Computer consoles fell over inside the Autobot base as the whole planet shook from the assault, and every Autobot in the control room fell to the ground. The creature suddenly curled its hand into a fist, taking some of Cybertron with it. Then, surprisingly, it placed the bit of Cybertron in its mouth, and slowly chewed it, savoring the flavor. Jetfire quickly scrambled to his feet, and rushed to Sideswipe's console. Holding the button in, Jetfire urgently spoke into the microphone. "Autobots, we're under attack! Scramble! SCRAMBLE!" Looking out the already cracked window, Jetfire saw many Autobots fleeing the base. Some looking for safety, and some to confront the beast. But he was not the only one watching the assault.

_One, Here comes the sun_

_Two, Here comes the sun_

_Three, It is the brightest star of them all_

_Four, Here comes the sun                                _

                                The large, purple mech closed his single hand into a fist. He had not expected this outcome. Looking down on his arm, and spotting the Decepticon insignia, he sighed. His empire, the empire that he and Megatron struggled to build, was falling apart before his optics. He then looked down onto his blaster, which replaced his other hand. He had killed many Autobots with it, but he couldn't stand a possible chance against this beast. Suddenly a Decepticon burst through the doors and into the room. "Sir!...oh" He said, noticing that the commander had known about the Attack. "Yes...I know." The purple mech said, his single optic lighting up as each word was spoken. The Decepticon looked at him nervously. "What should we do, sir?". The mech stood silent for a moment, and and turned around to face the fellow Decepticon. "Tell the soldiers that they may evacuate if they wish-" he was cut off as the base shook from another attack from the creature. The purple mech regained his composure, and continued. "They may battle the creature if they wish, but evacuation is highly suggested." The other Decepticon nodded. "What about you, sir?". The purple mech once again stood silent. "There is still one more thing I must do. You evacuate." The Decepticon nodded again. "Yes, Commander Shockwave." He said, running out the room.

                                      Shockwave quickly walked to one of the consoles to his left, and began typing with his single hand. Clicking enter, a small disk popped out of the computer, and Shockwave picked it up, placing it in subspace. Looking out the window once again, Shockwave's optic widened as he saw a gigantic, white hand come crashing down onto the base, destroying the computers, and the base. Lying in the rubble of the base, Shockwave barely managed to open his optic. He was missing his right arm, and half his face was missing. He had a large diagonal slash across his chest, and his legs were offline. Shockwave suddenly felt the rubble around him move together, and realized that the creature was the cause of it. Squeezing its hand into a fist, the creature brought the remains of the Decepticon base and Shockwave into its mouth, sending both into oblivion.

                                      Out of all the Autobots and Decepticons running away from the cause of the death and destruction, he was the only one to stand in place. Standing on a distant building top, he watched the creature destroy cities under its giant hand. He crossed his arms, and closed his optics. This had happened once before. His golden chest reflected the mammoth beast, as did his dull, grey wings. Opening his optics, and dropping his arms to his side, the Autobot loudly groaned. "Me Grimlock have to kick but _again_?!"

_The sun is shining out of my hands_

_It can burn, it can blind you all_

_When it breaks out of the fists_

_It lays down hotly on the face_

_It will not set tonight_

_And the world counts loudly to ten_

Wheeljack sped across the rubble-littered road in vehicle mode. With each strike the creature dealt to the planet, Wheeljack lost his control and veered off course. He had to evacuate with the others! The shuttle bay was several clicks away, but at this rate, he wouldn't make it in time. The planet shook once again, and countless more buildings fell from their foundations. Wheeljack watched out of the corner of his optic, and watched several fellow Decepticons get killed from the falling debris. Frowning, the ex-Autobot cut a corner and into an alleyway. Accelerating, Wheeljack exited the short ally and quickly turned right, slightly fish-tailing, and barely speeding past falling building parts. "There!" he exclaimed as he turned right and into the shuttle bay. Transforming, Wheeljack ran into the base, but quickly got lost. He looked to his left, and saw several Decepticon shuttles leaving the planet. He looked to his right, and saw several Decepticon jets, flying out to defend their planet. "Damn! How can I lose a friggin' warship that flies?!" Wheeljack angrily exclaimed. The creature struck Cybertron once again, knocking Wheeljack to his rear. Suddenly, a light grey hand offered itself to help Wheeljack get up. Wheeljack looked at who it was, and grinned, accepting the hand.

                                      "Skywarp, its good to see you, old friend!" Wheeljack said. Skywarp looked almost identical to Starscream. Only his face had a mask over it, and he had a fin on his head. Not to mention he was all black and purple, with splotches of grey and yellow. Skywarp nodded. "I agree, its been too long. But we should re-connect on Tidal Wave, not out here!" the jet exclaimed. Wheeljack shook his head. "I wish I knew where he was, if you could point me in his direction I'd gladly go there." Skywarp did as he was asked, and pointed right behind Wheeljack. The ex-Autobot turned around, and sure enough, there was Tidal Wave, in warship mode, waiting for the two to board. Wheeljack looked at Skywarp with half closed optics, and Skywarp chuckled. "Come on, lets go!" the jet exclaimed, running towards the docked Tidal Wave. Wheeljack quickly followed, and before he knew it, they were in the warship. The ex-Autobot looked around. Apparently, he, Skywarp, and the legendary tactician, Thrust, were the only ones on board. Thrust turned around, and groaned. "You two are the only ones?! I called for more!" Wheeljack shook his head. "Most of the Decepticons are either off the planet, dead, or battling that thing." Thrust looked to the monitor, which showed the creature attacking the planet.

                                       "Remember in the Earth year 2005, when the fabled Unicron attacked Cybertron?" Skywarp raised a non-existant eyebrow. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with this? That's just a fairy tale!" Thrust shook his head. "It was not. You see, after the second Golden Age occurred, Unicron erased our memories of him. Why, I am still unsure of. Fortionately, he missed a few Transformers, and I, unfortunately, was one of them. But Unicron is back, and he obviously wants revenge!" Wheeljack looked at Thrust oddly. "You must've gone off the deep end, Thrust. Do you really expect us to believe that?" The conehead glared at the ex-Autobot, and turned to him. "Go outside and look at the sky! Look at what is destroying our home! If you still think I am making it up, then you better get off the ship now, because I'll just make more stuff up!" he snapped. Wheeljack stared at Thrust, and sat down in a nearby seat. "Good." Said Thrust, turning around. "Ready to blast off!" said the commanding voice of Tidal Wave. Thrust called out, "Take off immediately!" "Yes sir!" Tidal Wave replied. Thrusters on all sides of the black and grey warship blasted towards the ground, slowly lifting the giant Decepticon off and out of the docking bay. Slowly but surely, Tidal Wave safely left the shuttle bay. Tidal Wave slowly accelerated, pushing himself and his passengers closer to space.

_One, Here comes the sun_

_Two, Here comes the sun_

_Three, It is the brightest star of them all_

_Four, Here comes the sun_

_Five, Here comes the sun_

_Six, Here comes the sun_

_Seven, It is the brightest star of them all_

_Eight, nine, Here comes the sun_

                                  The creature, now known as Unicron, was watching all the teeny, tiny fighters around him. Their lasers, less than harmlessly, bounced off of him like nothing. "So _these_ are Primus' children, his _ultimate _defense against my coming...Pathetic, but tasty!" he spoke out loud. Opening his mouth, Unicron deeply inhaled, sucking in all unfortunate flyers nearby. He closed his mouth, and crushed the Transformers between his teeth. Optics glowing crimson red, Unicron curled both his hands into fists, and slammed them into the planets surface. The ground split in several directions upon contact, and several buildings and countless Transformers fell in, never to come out again.

                                 The six of them worked vigorously to free those who were trapped under the rubble. The front-end loader suddenly dropped the stone slab it was holding, and transformed. He had yellow arms and legs, and a purple torso. His head was black, but covered with a faceplate. He looked to his five other companions. "Constructicons, stop what you are doing and report here at once!" The dump truck, cement truck, crane, back hoe, and bulldozer all did as they were told. "What is it, Scrapper?" asked the dump truck, who sounded rather grumpy. Scrapper hung his head. "I fear that if we stay longer, we will be terminated. Bonecrusher, Long Haul, Hook, MixMaster, Scavnger, I want you five to come with me to the evacuation shuttles. The other five transformed, and looked at each other, slightly shaking their heads. Hook stepped forward. "We will not leave Cybertron." He bluntly said. Scrapper looked at him, shocked. "What? How can you wish to stay on a dying planet?!" Hook looked behind himself, at all the fallen buildings and all the dead Decepticons. "We cant, that is our brethren out there. A lot may be dead, but there's still more we can help. We may be Decepticons, but we're not heartless!" Hook stated, turning his back on Scrapper and reverting to his alternate mode, going back to removing rubble. The other four did the same, and Scrapper stared at them slack-jawed. They would risk their lives to help out Decepticons who would die anyways? Scrapper shook his head. He may not like it, but he cant leave his fellow Constructicons. He reverted back, and went back to work as well.

_The sun is shining out of my hands_

_It can burn, it can blind you_

_When it breaks out of the fists_

_It lays down hotly on your face_

_It lays down painfully on your chest_

_Balance is lost_

_It lets you go hard to the floor_

_And the world counts loudly to ten_

                                     Jetfire, followed by Sideswipe, rushed to the Autobot space shuttle docking bay. Waiting for the two at the ship, was a large, red and grey Autobot. His face was blue, and he apparently had a Minicon in his chest. He had two Autobot insignia's blazing proudly on each shoulder, and two wheels stuck out of his forearms. Spotting Jetfire and Sideswipe rushing near the ship, the red mech waved the two in. "Hurry up!" his mechanical voice rang. Jetfire ran slightly faster, realizing he was nearing the ship quickly. The red Autobot felt a burst of wind rush by, which was following Jetfire into the ship. But before Jetfire could catch his breath, he heard a voice calling. "Hey, wait up!" called Sideswipe. Looking back at the young Autobot, the red mech sighed and shook his head, chucking. Sideswipe ran up the ramp which granted him access to the ship, and slowed to a stop. Bending over, and placing his hands on his knees, Sideswipe looked up at the red Autobot, catching his breath. "Thanks for waiting for me, Overload." The red mech, now known as Overload, nodded. "Its not a problem, kid. But we're not out of  the woods yet." He said, walking over to the main controls. Sitting down at one of two main seats, Overload looked back at Jetfire. "Hey, I could use a second pair of hands here!" he exclaimed. The ground shook once again as Unicron struck the planet. Climbing back to his feet, Jetfire rushed over to the seat next to Overload.

                                     "Lets get this thing off the ground!" exclaimed Jetfire, pressing several buttons on the console. The ship slowly began shaking, and Jetfire pressed more buttons. "Engines at full power!" exclaimed Overload. Sideswipe rushed over to the still open door, and placed his finger on the button to close the door, but immediately stopped when he saw a familiar figure. "Sunstreaker!" he called out. Sunstreaker, who looked like a yellow, grey, and black version of Sideswipe, was running towards the lifting off ship. "Wait for me!" called out Sunstreaker. Sideswipe knelt down, placed one hand on the door frame, and held out his other hand to Sunstreaker. The yellow Autobot looked at the ship. He would have to jump if he wanted to get on. Running slightly faster, and preparing to jump, Sunstreaker suddenly looked down at the ground, and saw a very large shadow, shaped like a hand. It grew in size until suddenly, Unicron's hand once again made contact with the planet. Sunstreaker's cries of pain were quickly cut off and ended as Unicron's hand crushed more than half the shuttle bay.

                                    Sideswipe's optics snapped open. "Sunstreaker..." he quietly said. Hanging his head, Sideswipe moved back into his standing position, and pressed a button, closing the door. Quietly, the young Autobot moved to a seat off to the side, and held his face in his hands. Jetfire looked at Sideswipe sympathetically, but was quickly snapped out of it by a punch in the arm, courtesy of Overload. "Snap out of it, Jetfire! We still gotta get past that thing!" he said, pointing at Unicron. "Quick, turn starboard!" commanded Overload. "Where?" "To the right!" "Oh!" Jetfire gripped the controls, and roughly turned them to the right. The ship sluggishly turned in the direction it was told in response. Overload whispered to himself. "C'mon, please don't see us. Please don't see us." As if someone heard him, Unicron turned slightly to his right and began attacking the planet once again. Overload sighed with relief as he saw Unicron's backside. "Thanks Primus..." he muttered. "Alright guys, we're in the clear! Lets get out of here while we can!" Shouted Jetfire. "Preparing for Warp speed" said Overload, pressing several buttons on the console in front of him. The two piloting Autobots looked up as the stars in front of them turned into white lines as they zipped past them, speeding away from their doomed home planet.

_One, Here comes the sun_

_Two, Here comes the sun_

_Three, It is the brightest star of them all_

_Four, Here comes the sun_

_Five, Here comes the sun_

_Six, Here comes the sun_

_Seven, It is the brightest star of them all_

_Eight, nine, Here comes the sun_

                                  Unicron frowned, and dragged his hands off the planet's surface. Looking down on it, he grinned at the destruction. Countless cities were demolished under the permanent hand prints. Millions of Transformers lied dead in the ruins, and millions more were still trying to excape. Unicron frowned once again. Too many Autobots and Decepticons had excaped while he was enjoying himself. Taking his right hand, he, almost gently, placed his hand on the side of the planet. Doing the same with his left hand, Unicron grinned. He was growing tired of playing anyways. He slowly began pushing his hands together, bending the planets surface underneath his hands. "The _end _comes, Transformers. Eternal black night descends. You are about to become one with the great _void_!" the dark god spoke out loud. He smirked. "I envy you." He spoke, forcing his hands closer together. The planet seemingly groaned as Unicron dug his fingers deeper into the planets surface, and pressed harder. Earthquakes occurred all around the planet as it began to crack and split in several places. The dark god's hands began shaking as he crushed his hands into the planet further. Bits and pieces of the planet began to float off the planet and around Unicron, overcome by his gravity. The area around his hands were surrounded by cracks and missing planet bits. 

                                        Suddenly, something snapped. With a loud explosion of metal and wires, Unicron's hands suddenly plowed through the innards of Cybertron, causing the home world of the Autobots and Decepticons to shatter to pieces. The dark god evilly grinned, satisfied with his work. Pulling his hands away from each other, Unicron looked over to a drifting Cybertron chunk, and slowly grabbed it with his mammoth hand. Bringing it to his face, Unicron bit into it, and slowly grinded it between his dentures. Finishing off the rest of it, the ultimate Transformer grinned. "Prepare yourself, Earth, for Unicron is coming!" he stated, flying in the direction of the blue and green planet.

                                  Overload pressed several buttons on the console, and looked out the front of the ship. They were still in warp, but it felt as if they weren't moving at all. Jetfire looked back at Sideswipe, who was sitting in a seat, with his hands dangling between his legs, head hung low. The Autobot sub-commander looked to Overload. "You try and contact Optimus." Overload nodded. "Right, but what will you do?" The red mech's question went unanswered as Jetfire wordlessly walked over to the young Autobot. "Oh." Was Overload's only response. 

                                    Sideswipe stared at the floor, finding it very interesting at the moment. A shadow stood over the blue and yellow Autobot, but he didn't bother to look up. "Hey kiddo...how are ya doing?" asked Jetfire. Sideswipe shut off his optics. "He was my brother, Jetfire. Sunstreaker was my only brother. And now he's gone..." Sideswipe began trembling. "I hardly got to see him, and when I did, we always had a great time. We were going to go to the Cybertronian Games... I had never been before, and he said he would take me." Clear drops of energon leaked from his optics and fell onto the floor. "I should've been in his place." Sideswipe muttered to himself. Jetfire gently placed his hand on the young Autobot's shoulder. "I know its rough losing someone you care about. But I know that Sunstreaker wouldn't want you moping around. He would want you to carry on with your life. Sunstreaker is in a better place. He is one with the Matrix, as is everyone else who was lost today." Jetfire took his hand off Sideswipe's shoulder and slowly walked to a window. Placing his feet side-by-side, Jetfire straightened his right hand, and respectfully saluted out to space. "May you rest in peace, brothers and sisters. We will never forget you." Standing motionless for several moments, Jetfire eased himself into his normal standing position.

                                  "Slagit!" yelled out Overload. Jetfire slightly jumped at his outburst, but turned back around. "What's wrong, Overload?" Jetfire asked, walking back to the red mech. "I tried reaching Optimus on several different frequencies and not one of them worked!...Where was Optimus last?" Overload asked. Jetfire looked at him oddly. "He's on planet Earth, rounding up all the Minicons, remember?" Overload nodded. "Yeah, I remember." He said, pressing several buttons. "Ummm...what are you doing?" asked Jetfire. "I'm setting the co-ordinates to planet Earth. If we cant tell Optimus over the radio, we might as well tell him in person. And its not like we have anywhere else to go." Stated Overload. Jetfire rubbed the back of his head. "I guess you have a point." Suddenly the ship rocked, knocking Jetfire to his feet. "What now?!" he asked.

                                  From behind the Autobot ship, the warship known only as Tidal Wave fired upon them. Inside the cockpit, Thrust cackled. "We may have lost our home, but you will lose a lot more, Autobots!" Thrust turned around. "Wheeljack, man the starboard guns! Skywarp, you man the port guns!" The two Decepticons nodded, and went to their designated positions. "Fire!" commanded Thrust. Guns from all sides of Tidal Wave fired at the Autobot ship, causing it to rock back and forth. Overload scrambled to his feet. "Forget this! I wont run while we're blasted from behind!" Overload snapped, walking towards the hatch. "Overload, wait!" called Jetfire. Overload looked back at him. "Jetfire, get us out of warp space immediately!" commanded Overload. Jetfire looked at him, and nodded. '_How is it that he commands me? I'm the sub-commander for Primus' sake!_' Jetfire thought to himself, pressing several keys on the console. Looking out the window, Jetfire spotted the stars in the distance stayed at a distance, and they were just outside the orbit of the blue and green planet known as Earth. Before Overload could go into the hatch, another blast rocked the ship. The Decepticons had come out of warp space, too. Walking in, and closing the door behind him, Overload opened the second door, leading to the hull of the ship. Bringing his arm up to his mid-section, the red mech opened up a small panel, punched in several keys, and closed the panel. Looking over to the side, Overload spotted an odd-looking platform. "There it is." He said to himself. Using his weightlessness in space, Overload quickly floated over to the platform.

                               "Turrent mode!" Overload exclaimed. The back of his forearms folded over his hands, and his shins detached themselves from his thighs. His feet folded into his shins, revealing a very powerful looking gun on each. The ex-shins then attached themselves to where Overload's hands used to be, thus turning his arms into very large cannons. Overload drifted over to the platform,, and touched down on it. Two panels on each side of his thighs then popped up from the platform, and attached themselves to Overload's legs. The red mech smirked, and aimed at Tidal Wave. "So you want some?" Overload quietly asked them. Charging up his cannons, his smirk grew as he heard the high-pitched whirring noise of his cannons. Suddenly, both his arms reeled back as he fired to charged up blasts at Tidal Wave. 

                               Thrust fell over as the two blasts made contact. "What hit us?!" he commanded. Wheeljack clicked the same key several times, zooming in on Overload. "It's Overload, sir!" Wheeljack exclaimed. Thrust sighed. "Not _him..._" Thrust looked to the main console. "Tidal Wave, get rid of that Autobot!" "Yes sir!" The commanding voice of Tidal Wave responded. "Tidal Wave, TRANSFORM!" the warship exclaimed. His parts shifted and rotated until the hulking form of Tidal Wave's robot mode was left. The three Decepticons in Tidal Wave sighed with relief. "Good thing his cockpit doesent change durning his transformation." Skywarp said, laughing off his fear. "Tidal Wave SMASH Overload!" Tidal Wave exclaimed. Overload looked at Tidal Wave. "Oh boy." Muttered Overload. Charging up is cannons once again, the red Autobot fired relentlessly at the oncoming Decepticon. Flinching with each shot that made contact, Tidal Wave drew closer and closer to Overload until he was face to face with him. Raising his hand up, Tidal Wave swiftly brought it down on Overload, knocking him clear off of his platform. Reverting back to robot mode, Overload snarled at the grinning Tidal Wave. Curling his hands into fists, Overload's snarl turned into a grin.

                           "Try this on for size!" he exclaimed. His Autobot symbols flipped up, revealing dual missile launchers. Grin growing larger, Overload fired his weapons upon the looming Decepticon, earning a groan of pain. Tidal Wave frowned at the onslaught. The Autobot was actually keeping him at bay! The warship  lunged forward, and slowly brought his hand up near his face. Swiftly bringing it down on Overload once again, Tidal Wave grinned. "Tidal Wave CRUSH puny Autobot!" he exclaimed. The four blasters on his chest rotated, and aimed at Overload. Overload covered his face as countless purple lasers poured upon him. Groaning as each laser hit his chest, Overload could barely hear the rough laughter of the giant Decepticon. The Autobot's optics snapped open as a laser hit the dead center of his chest. Overload made no sudden movements, other than slowly drifting towards the Earth.

                           "Overload!" called out Sideswipe, who had, for the moment, forgotten about his lost brother. Jetfire looked back at the young Autobot. "What?!" was all he could say. Running over to where Sideswipe was looking, Jetfire peered out the window. The Autobot sub-commander gasped. Overload  was slowly drifting to the planet, covered in electricity. Overload tightly shut one of his optics. "System...failure." was all he could say. His voice sounded like it had the voice of a Minicon as he spoke. Overload suddenly gasped, as his head and chest began glowing. Before anyone knew what was happening, Overload's chest and head suddenly detached from his body, losing the glow they had. The limbs drifted through space for several moments, before the head went into the chest, and arms and legs flipped out from the back. A smaller head came out from where the bigger one went in, and everyone, save for Jetfire, gasped.

                           "A Minicon!?" shouted Sideswipe. "Overload's head is a Minicon?!" Jetfire nodded. "Yes, he goes by the name Rollout in that form. His other body, while separated from Rollout, is nothing but a mindless drone." Sideswipe looked at his superior. "What are we waiting for? Lets go out and save him!" Jetfire slowly shook his head. "Overload forgot to close the exterior door. If we opened up the interior door, the ship would be torn from the inside out. And if we fell onto that planet shipless, we would burn up in its atmosphere." Sideswipe gawked. "You mean Overload's on his own?!" Jetfire slowly nodded. Sideswipe's facial expression saddened as he looked back out the window. Overload's body was quickly falling to the Earth, a bright red flaming spot pointed out where it was.  Rollout was slowly doing the same. Glowing a bright green, Rollout slowly melted into the form of a Minicon panel, only a much larger one. Eventually, the panel did the same, and fell to the opposite side of the Earth.

                              Jetfire heavily sighed, and walked over to the main controls. "What are you doing?" asked Sideswipe. Jetfire didn't look back, and pressed several buttons on the console. "I'm landing us on the planet. Apparently, these are the co-ordinates to where Optimus and the others are. So this is where we will go... for the time being at least." Sideswipe nodded as the ship slowly decended into the atmosphere.

                                Thrust cackled with delight. "Yes! We have defeated Overload! Quickly Tidal Wave, finish off the rest of them!" Thrust ordered, but before Tidal Wave could do so, Wheeljack spoke up. "Sir! I have detected three Decepticon signatures on this planet's moon! But they're warping down to the planet!" Thrust turned around with an interested look on his face. "Really? ...Hmmm...the Autobots can wait, let us greet our fellow Decepticons!" Thrust turned back around. "Tidal Wave, land on the planet's moon! Lets give our fellow Decepticons a surprise visit!" Tidal Wave groaned at not being able to cause more destruction, but complied. "Yes, Thrust." He spoke, reverting back to warship mode. Tidal Wave, and his three passengers soon landed on the moon just after Megatron and his soldiers warped away.

                                  Jetfire slowly the space ship in the desert, kicking up what could be thought as a sand storm. Entering through the atmosphere was less than pleasant to say the least, but they made it through in one piece. Receiving one final shake of the ship, Jetfire released the controls. "Whew! We made it!" he exclaimed. He turned around, and spotted Sideswipe clutching to whatever he could get his hands on. The sub-commander chucked. "We're on the ground, kid. You can let go." Sideswipe shakily looked at him. "I will in a bit, landings aren't my thing." Jetfire laughed, and walked over to the door. Punching in several keys, the door opened up into a ramp, and Jetfire took one step out. "You stay here and watch the ship, alright?" Jetfire said to Sideswipe. Receiving a nod from the blue and yellow Autobot, Jetfire jumped high in the air, and transformed. 

                                  "Computer, scan for Autobot signatures." Receiving a beeping noise, Jetfire quickly spotted three Autobot insignas on his scanner, indicating their location. "Good, they all seem to be in the same place." He said to himself. Speeding up, Jetfire quickly got to their location, but was immediately surpised by the other Transformers there. Growling, Jetfire scanned all the present Transformers.  Three Autobots – Optimus, Blurr, and Scavenger – four Decepticons – Megatron, Starscream, Demolishor, and an unknown green one – and... "Unknown?" Jetfire asked himself. Hovering in mid-air, he looked over, and spotted a very odd-looking transformer. 

                                    It was all silver and black, with green dots on its chest. It had eight legs sprouting from its back, four on each side. It had claw-like feet, and only three fingers each. Its head had glowing orange optics, and it had nasty looking armor on its shoulders. Jetfire looked at this transformer oddly. It was apparently watching the battle from a distance. Frowning, Jetfire returned his attention to the battle. "Time for an entrance!" he exclaimed, quickly flying down, firing at all the Decepticons...

***End Flashback***

                                   Optimus was speechless to say the least. While driving, he often slowed down, forgetting he was driving. The kids, along with Blurr and Scavenger, were also silent. "So let me get this straight," Optimus began. "The fabled Unicron is real, he destroyed Cybertron, killing off _millions_ of Autobots and Decepticons, You and Sideswipe lost Overload, who has been separated from Rollout. And the two are on opposite ends of the Earth, while the Decepticons have four new recruits, not counting Tim. Is that all?" "Pretty much." Jetfire responded. "That's just prime." The Autobot commander fiished, pulling up to the landed space ship. 

 **Decepticon**** Lunar Base, The Moon**

                                    Megatron stared slack-jawed at Thrust. The tactician had just told Megatron the same story Jetfire had told Optimus. "And so we came here and waited for you to get back." Finished Thrust. The Decepticon commander, along with every Decepticon in the room save for Warhawk, couldn't believe that their home world was gone! Megatron sat loosely in his throne, staring at the floor below him. Cybertron was really gone. Hearing a low chuckling sound, Megatron looked up to Sideways, who was in his classic position against the wall. "Just what is so funny?" Megatron asked the turncoat. "It is simply so funny how you Decepticons react so much like your ancestors. Panicking when your planet is attacked, you would think you learned after the first time." Stated Sideways. Megatron frowned. "What are you talking about, Sideways?" The turncoat grinned behind his faceplate. "I'm saying that _conehead_ there is right. The dark god, Unicron, is after the Autobots and Decepticons once again." Megatrons frown turned into a snarl. "Look, Cybertron is gone, I have accepted that. But I REFUSE to believe it was destroyed by this 'Unicron' character! And I shall hear no more of it, _understood_?!" snapped Megatron, aiming his turrent at Sideways, only to receive a laugh from the purple mech. Sideways uncrossed his arms, and stood up straight. "I'll admit, the idea of a giant Transformer is a little farfetched. But Unicron is just as real as you and I. You're all _doomed_." Sideways coolly spoke. 

                                     "I'm sick of your games Sideways!"  Megatron snarled.

"Well isn't that to bad, personally I can't believe you haven't gotten us all killed yet."  Sideways chuckled. "Argh!  No one insults Megatron!!"  The tyrant bellowed, climbing out of his throne and charging at Sideways.  The purple mech sidestepped as Megatron punched in the wall, causing it to dangerously cave in around his fist.  The rest of the Decepticons just gasped and watched as Sideways delivered a roundhouse kick to Megatron's head.  The tank staggered back before feigning a right jab.  Sideways dodge to the left, right as Megatron delievered a side kick, smashing Sideways into the wall.  Sideways moaned, mech fluid leaking down the wall as Megatron grabbed his arms and smirked.  "It's time I made an example of you Sideways!"  Megatron said darkly as he pulled on the biker's arms, pushing his body back with his right foot.  With a sickening crunch, both of Sideways' arms came off of his body, Megatron flung them across the room as he let the armless mech fall to the ground.  "Any last words?"  Sideways simply lifted his head, optics flickering as he chuckled.  Megatron grimaced and brought his foot down hard on his head, fluid spattering on him as he ground Sideways' head down on the ground.  "Anyone else have anything to say?"  Megatron said as he turned from the prone form of Sideways.

                                        All of the Decepticons were speechless.  Megatron smirked, but then frowned as Warhawk started to stammer something.  "What is it, do you want to join  him?" "N-n-n-n-no, b-b-beh-behind you Megatron!!"  Warhawk yelled as the tyrant spun around.  The mess that was Sideways' body had begun to pull itself together, reforming before his optics. "You fool Megatron!  You are no match for chaos!"  Sideways chuckled, staggering as his arms were pulled back onto his body.  Completely reforming, Megatron stammered. "D-D-Destroy him!"  Megatron commanded as all the Decepticons pulled their weapons on him.  Massive holes riddled Sideways, but kept repairing faster than he could be damaged.  He fired his wrist gauntlets, knocking Skywarp and Demolisher down.  Starscream let out a cry and lunged with his sword, severing Sideways' arm again.  Sideways did a spinning jump kick to Starscream, catching him in the head.  Warhawk got behind Sideways and fired point blank at his head, causing the  head to shatter and spew it's insides onto Thrust, who was being pummeled at the time by Sideways' remaining arm.  Thrust sputtered and fell back as the headless motorcycle whipped around and blasted Warhawk 's knee.  The helicopter fell as Sideways reformed  yet again, this time right in time to be punched by Tidal Wave.  Sideways was knocked through the wall of the moon base, and Tidal Wave followed, leaping out and crushing the ground where Sideways was previously laying.  

                                        Megatron, Wheeljack, and Thrust all followed as Sideways lept from one of Tidal Wave's shoulders to the other, repeatedly shooting his head.  The giant transformer groaned as he fired his lasers in all directions.  Sideways got winged by one, allowing Tidal Wave to catch him.  Grabbing him in both hands, Tidal Wave yelled as he pulled hard on both sides of the biker.  An audible snap was heard as Sideways' lower torso and legs were thrown violently to the ground.  Tidal Wave suddently backpedaled, the upper half of Sideways raising it's arms and firing into his optics.  As the second half hit the ground, legs reformed under it.  Wheeljack and Thrust started shooting at the purple mech, but Thrust's arm was suddenly sheared off by a laser bolt.  Wheeljack and Megatron gasped as they saw the lower half forming a new upper half.

                               "Megatron!  Theres....theres two of him now!"  Wheeljack cried out in disbelief as he pelted one with laser fire.

"ALL ATTACK MODE!" Megatron screamed, Leader-one powerlinking as his turret swung around.  Letting loose a torrent of energy, one Sideways was ripped to pieces, but only for a millicycle as it reformed, joining it's twin in strafing Wheeljack.  The black Decepticon cursed in frustration as he fired at both.  It was in vain however, as he was cut down soon after.  Both Sideways's cackled as they turned to Megatron, who started shooting again.  The two suddenly joined together and the single Sideways dodged the blast and knocked Megatron on his aft, gripping the tyrant's cannon and tearing it off.  Megatron wailed as Sideways laughed loudly.

                         "I'm sorry Megatron, but I must take my leave, this was fun though, lets do it again sometime."  Sideways cackled as he suddenly teleported away.  Megatron blinked a few times before collapsing.

**Unknown desert, Earth**

Optimus stood over by Jetfire, Blurr, and Scavenger, all discussing the loss of Cybertron . "I still cant believe Cybertron is gone." Blurr lowly spoke. "Believe it," began Jetfire. "I wouldn't come out all this way just to say hello." "What do you suppose we do, Optimus?" asked Scavenger. "We don't have a place to go back to once our mission here is complete." "I know, Blurr. But don't worry. We will simply move to our station posts on other planets until we can find another suitable planet." Stated Optimus. "I suppose," started Blurr. "But as the humans say, 'there's no place like home'." A low chuckling sound from the open doorway stopped their conversation.

                                  "Are you Autobots always this sappy?" asked Sideways, who was in his signature position against the doorframe. "Sideways!" Exclaimed Optimus. Scavenger and Blurr frowned at the sight of the turncoat, while Jetfire and Sideswipe cast him confused glances. "What do you want, Sideways?" Optimus asked, obviously surpised by the arrival. "I simply come bearing news to you. That is all." Optimus looked at the purple mech, confused. "News?... What kind of news?" the Autobot commander asked. Blurr frowned more, and pulled out his blaster, aimed at Sideways. Optimus quickly turned his head to Blurr, and held out his hand. "Optimus!" Blurr spoke out, surprised by his actions. "We are Autobots. We must always give peace a chance." Optimus spoke. Turning back to Sideways, Optimus spoke again. "What news do you have for us?"

                                "I came here to tell you all that your last moments are upon you. You, your troops, the humans, and the planet are all doomed!" Optimus suddenly tensed. "What do you mean?!" the Autobot commander urgently asked. Sideways lowly chuckled. "Now where's the fun in telling you that?" Optimus frowned. "This isn't a game, Sideways." He said seriously. Sideways only chuckled more. "Is it, Optimus?" The purple mech turned around. "I have told you the information. Now it is your choice to believe it or not." Sideways spoke, reverting into motorcycle mode, and driving off into the horizon. Optimus stared at the spot where Sideways was for several minutes. Turning to the kids, Optimus bluntly spoke, "Kids, I am taking you to your homes, and out of this war. No arguments." He spoke as he reverted into truck mode.

**Unknown**

Seven unnatural looking Transformers stood before a giant, holographic head. The projection of the head occasionally flickered as the seven stood tall, and unmoving. The head spoke, "My minions...war is upon us. We are about to embark upon a battle like no other. The threat of the Matrix has arrived once again. However, this time, I have prepared for it. With you seven under my command, I will not be defeated by it again!" The holographic head looked at each of the soldiers, starting with the far left.

                        The one known as Rhinox, on the left was fairly wide, showing slowness, but power. He was burgendy with black splotches in places. His chest was black faded into yellow, and his face expressed a deep frown. His weapon, a very large and dull blade, hung over his knuckles. Cheetor, standing next to Rhinox, was a lithe mech with a brilliant coloration of black, purple, and orange.  His thin limbs gave the impression that he was quick and nimble, and he held an electrowhip causally, the whip's spiked end dangling.  His face was set in a snarl, silver teeth contrasting his bright orange face.

                     Two sharp and angular figures stood at the right end of the line.  The one known as Terrorsaur held a look of contempt as he opened and closed his clawed hand.  Orange and varying shades of green were splashed on his figure, and he was quite light and frail looking save for the harsh angles of his wings and shoulders.  Next to him was the femme known as Airazor.  Graceful yet sharp curves coming off of her back formed her wings, as her eyes glimmered with amusement.  Long black claws came out of her gauntlets below her wrists, and very femine curves made up her slim ebony and crimson figure, adorned with light blue detailings.

                   Standing to the right of the middle Transformer was Tarantulas. His whole body covered in silver and black. Eight spider-like legs sprouted from his back, four on each side. His shoulders were covered in round armor, with black spots littering them. He kept moving his three fingers on each hand, and blinking his optics a lot. His claw-like feet slowly moved from side to side, not liking standing in the same position. His face was very hard to understand, for it wasn't a normal face. 

                 Standing to the left of the middle Transformer was Razorclaw. He was all black and purple, with dark wings stretching out from his back. Bird-like talons clung to his shoulders, and an odd, green symbol was in the center of his chest. A panther head was on his left shoulder, while his right had a red device on it. His green optics were covered by a crimson visor, and he adorned a snarl on his face.

                             The middle Transformer was the largest of the seven by far. He was known to the universe as Predacon. He towered over the other six, and for good reason. He had large shoulder pads, colored silver with army green decorating them. His chest was rust colored, with silver coloring the lower area. His legs looked that of a tyrannosaurs rex, colored silver with dull yellow as his feet color. His arms were the same shade of color as his chest, and his forearms were all silver.  His head was rust colored, too. But the front of it was silver and orange. His face was dull orange, with his optics green. Two spikes from each side of his helmet stretched out in front of his face, giving him a savage look. He kept a straight face on, and didn't move an inch from his upright position.

                           The head spoke again. "my children, I am counting on you. You all know the price of failure." All seven nodded. "Now, get some rest. Tomorrow, the battle will begin." Spoke the head. "Yes, Lord Unicron!" the seven spoke in poor synch. They all turned around, and walked out of the chamber just as Sideways walked in. The turncoat kneeled before the holographic head. "I return, Master Unicron." Sideways spoke flatly. "Report." Unicron ordered. Sideways remained kneeled. "I have told the Autobots and Decepticons about your arrival, Master. I am, however, unsure if they will believe it or not." "They will believe it," began Unicron. "I have foreseen it." "Master, if you let those seven upon the Earth, they will be finished off before you get there." Stated Sideways. "There is no need to worry. The Autobots and Decepticons will be kept under control until my arrival." Unicron's booming voice spoke. Sideways nodded. "Is there anything else for you to report?" asked Unicron. Sideways shook his head. "No sir." He responded.

                            "Very well. Report back to me when you have some news. You are dismissed." Unicron said to Sideways. Getting up off his knee, Sideways turned around, and walked towards the exit, chuckling.

                            '_Soon, the Autobots and Decepticons will meet their doom._' Sideways thought to himself. 

                          '_The Unicron Battles have begun!_'

**Author's Note: **Well now, forgive me for taking so long to getting this out. But I made it extra long for ya didn't I? By the way readers...I have bad news... This is the final chapter of Life As A Transformer. But don't worry! For I will be posting a sequel in the near future! You'll know what its called when the time is right! I hope you enjoyed reading this, 'cause I certainly had fun writing it!


End file.
